In an architecture system having a private network that is independent of IP technologies, ATCA (Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture, Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture) is a new generation mainstream industrial computing technology for a CompactPCI (Compact Peripheral Component Interconnect, Compact Peripheral Component Interconnect) standard that is widely used in fields such as telecommunications, astronautics, industrial control, medical appliances, intelligent traffic, and military equipment, and is highly cost-effective, modularized-structure-based, compatible, and expandable hardware architecture prepared for next-generation unified communications and data network applications. At present, a shelf based on an ATCA platform produced by a mainstream manufacturer includes 12 service blades, two switch blades, and two shelf management blades (SMM, Shelf Management Module). The blades implement a network connection by using a backplane of the shelf.
To manage an IP address of a service blade inside the shelf, a VGA (Video Graphics Array, Video Graphics Array) monitor and a USB (Universal Serial Bus, Universal Serial Bus) keyblade and mouse may be connected externally by using a rear blade of an ATCA service blade; a manual operation may be performed to log in to an OS (Operating System) of the service blade; and then an IP (Internet Protocol, Internet Protocol) address is set in the OS. However, this method requires displaying and input devices to be connected externally, which increases a maintenance cost. In addition, because a manual operation is required, an operation step is complicated, and when there are many blades, overall efficiency is low.